prehistopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anchiceratops
Anchiceratops (meaning "near horned face" or "long snout"21 is a genus of extinct chasmosaurine ceratopsid dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period of western North America. Like other ceratopsids, it was a quadrupedal herbivore with three horns on its face, a parrot-like beak, and a long frill extending from the back of its head. The two horns above the eyes were longer than the single horn on its snout, as in other chasmosaurines. Anchiceratops approached 20 feet (6 m) in length. Discovery and species American paleontologist Barnum Brown named Anchiceratops in 1914, as he believed Anchiceratops was a transitional form closely related to both Monoclonius and Triceratops and intermediate between them. When the type skull was first recovered, it sported an astounding frill, but lacked part of the face.1 There is one valid species known today (A. ornatus), whose name refers to the ornate margin of its frill. A second species was named A. longirostris by Charles M. Sternberg in 1929, but this species is widely considered a junior synonym of A. ornatus today. The first remains of Anchiceratops were discovered along the Red Deer River in the Canadian province of Alberta in 1912 by an expedition led by Barnum Brown.2 The holotype is the back half of a skull, including the long frill,2 and several other partial skulls were found at the same time, which are now stored in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. A complete skull was discovered by C.M. Sternberg in 1924 20 kilometers northwest of Morrin, Alberta, Canada,1 and described as A. longirostris five years later.2 This specimen had a frill that measured 1.66 meters long, much smaller than the original type specimen discovered in 1912.1 Another specimen, collected by Sternberg in 1925 12 kilometers southwest of Rumsey, Alberta,1 lacks the skull but is otherwise the most complete skeleton known from any ceratopsid, preserving a complete spinal column down to the last tail vertebra. Sternberg's material is now housed in the Canadian Museum of Nature in Ottawa. Other material has been found since, including one or two bonebed deposits in Alberta, but very little Anchiceratops material has been described. Fossil Most Anchiceratops fossils have been discovered in the Horseshoe Canyon Formation of Alberta, which belongs to the early part of the Maastrichtian stage of the Late Cretaceous Period (74-70 million years ago). Frill fragments found in the early Maastrichtian Almond Formation of Wyoming in the United States resemble Anchiceratops (Farke, 2004). However, pieces of a frill have been found from two localities in the older Dinosaur Park Formation (late Campanian, 78-74 million years ago) with the characteristic pattern of points seen in Anchiceratops frills. This may represent an early record of A. ornatus or possibly a second, related species (Langston, 1959). Two Anchiceratops skulls have been found in Toronto, however, these specimens have yet to be described in formal literature.1 Fragmentary fossil skull bones have also been found in the St. Mary River Formation deposits dated to the same age as the Horseshoe Canyon Formation by Wann Langston. Frill Anchiceratops frills are very distinctive. Rectangular in shape, the frill is edged by large epoccipitals (triangular bony projections), and has smaller fenestrae (window-like openings) than those seen in other chasmosaurines like Pentaceratops and Torosaurus.2 Another characteristic feature is the pair of bony knobs located on either side of the midline, towards the end of the frill. Paleobiology Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Ceratopsids